Many electronic devices are available in a form that can be mounted in an equipment bay, such as in a rack or an enclosure. A user of such electronic devices mounts the devices in a rack or in an enclosure, and couples the electronic devices together with cables. These electronic devices may have been purchased from different suppliers, or may have been purchased from a single supplier. In either case, the burden is on the user to determine which connector of which cable goes where, when coupling the electronic devices together. There may even be a debugging phase, in which a connector needs to be removed from where the connector had been plugged in and replaced in another location on the device or on another device. Thus, installation of electronic devices into an equipment bay is time-consuming, error-prone and frustrating for the user, even when the electronic devices are all shipped from a single supplier. Some suppliers solve these problems by shipping electronic devices preinstalled into a cabinet or preinstalled into a specifically sized rack, i.e., shipping a populated cabinet or rack complete with cables installed to the equipment. However, another problem arises as racks and cabinets may be available in specific sizes, such as a 24 RU (rack unit) or 48 RU rack or cabinet, each of which provides a 24 RU or 48 RU enclosure, respectively. If the number and size of the electronic devices consumes only one half of the available space for example, this is wasteful of shipping space and shipping costs. If the number and size of the electronic devices is such that the equipment doesn't quite fit in one size of enclosure, the devices could be installed and shipped in a larger enclosure, which is again wasteful of shipping space and shipping costs. A user who has rack space or cabinet space available for electronic devices and does not wish to purchase a populated cabinet or rack or free up floor space for such, is stuck with having to purchase the populated cabinet or having to install the cabling as above. None of the above solutions is optimal.